There is known in the art an image forming apparatus that includes an image-forming unit for forming images on paper, and an image-reading unit assembled above the image-forming unit for reading images from originals. One such image forming apparatus that has been proposed includes a device body accommodating the image-forming unit, and a scanning unit accommodating the image-reading unit and disposed above the device body.
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, the scanning unit is mounted on the device body by first inserting a plurality of hooks provided in a center region of the device body through a plurality of corresponding fitting holes formed in the scanning unit and by subsequently sliding the scanning unit relative to the device body to secure the hooks in the fitting holes. Thereafter, the device body and scanning unit are fastened together with side plates or screws.